


I'm Cooking With Microwaves

by imjaebumism



Series: Jackbum Rambles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Jaebum didn't take it upon himself to cook stuff for the both of them after he came home from work, it'd be near constant meals consisting of instant rice and ramen, courtesy of Jackson Wang."</p><p>Jackson can't cook. Jaebum can, but Jackson's starting to feel bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cooking With Microwaves

As much as he enjoys passing judgement on too crunchy rice and burnt meat, it's no secret that Jackson doesn't have a cooking bone in his body. 

If Jaebum didn't take it upon himself to cook stuff for the both of them after he came home from work, it'd be near constant meals consisting of instant rice and ramen, courtesy of Jackson Wang. 

On days when Jaebum comes back from work, tie pulled loose and hair ruffled from the quiff he'd spent an hour perfecting before he actually left the house, Jackson feels bad watching Jaebum navigate the kitchen, his head obviously a few feet away in their bed, probably mentally asleep if anything. Had Jackson been able to anticipate these days before hand, he'd be a step ahead, probably order take out or get Youngjae to call his mom and try out some recipe and hope it didn't go up in flames. 

But he couldn't. Not really. As a college student, everyday sucked for Jackson. He'd spend all morning in classes and all afternoon working through what he'd learned and wondering why it made no sense in his head. All this meaning, Jaebum must be used to coming home to a disgruntled, confused and whole-body fatigued Jackson. Jaebum was either better at hiding it or Jackson was just bad at catching it. 

"It" being how tired Jaebum must always be. 

"Hey," Jaebum greets Jackson by leaning over the back of the couch and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. His hand is warm on Jackson's shoulder, always warm, but its gone in the next second and Jackson stands up, pulling off his glasses and throwing them onto the pile of books and papers he's compiled on the coffee table. 

Jaebum's already shrugging off his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his white button up. Jackson stretches as he walks to their kitchen and grabs a seat on the counter, smiling back when Jaebum looks up and throws one in his direction. 

"How was school?"

"School was school. I'm guessing work was work." He watches and Jaebum just nods, the smallest of smiles never leaving his face. "Can I help you?"

"Help me?"

"Yeah, with like. The food."

"Ah I figured that's what you meant." Jaebum pulls out the ingredients and places them on the counter opposite from where Jackson is sitting. Kimchi jjigae seems to be what's on the menu, "nah we've tried that before, remember? My left eyebrow only recently grew back." 

Jackson screws up his mouth and hops off the counter, slinking up to Jaebum until his shoulder is pressed into the older man's side, "but I could, like, cut stuff."

"Your mother warned me not to let you near sharp objects. We don't even own any razors because of you." Jaebum glances sideways and pushes back with his hip when Jackson lightly pinches his side. "Fine. I'll humor you." 

Decidedly, he walks to a drawer and pulls out a pair of kitchen shears. Jaebum holds them by the blade and stares at Jackson meaningfully, semi-serious as he says, "can I trust you with these?" 

Jackson just rolls his eyes and snatches at them, narrowly missing scratching himself with the point. Jaebum just raises an eyebrow but Jackson ignores the look that screams "I told you to be careful" and starts cutting at the vegetables. 

They cook in an amiable silence, Jackson chopping away at all the stuff, grabbing the whole vegetables from Jaebum whenever he picked one up to help. In fact, he even gets Jaebum to sit down for a while after he puts the water to boil, gets him talking about everything so that he doesn't even know what's going on when the pot is placed in front of him on the counter. 

"When'd you-?" Jaebum says, bewildered. 

"Somewhere in between that pencil you have that won't stop breaking and your boss giving you the hardest client on file today 'cause he hates you." Jackson replies, pulling the bowls of instant rice from the microwave. "I've been feeling bad. You always cook."

"Between the two of us, I'm the only one that remotely knows how," Jaebum reminds, hesitantly raising a spoon full of broth to his lips. 

"Jjigae isn't that hard."

Jaebum smacks his lips, smiling at Jackson as he glances down from where he's sitting across from him, chopsticks picking at grains of rice, "it's good Jackson, thank you. But you don't have to feel bad about that. I like taking care of you."

"Maybe I like taking care of you, too." Jackson mutters and Jaebum shakes his head, uncovering the rice and taking a hefty bite. He chases it down with more broth and grins a toothy grin after he swallows and sees Jackson staring at him. "Do you really like it?"

Jaebum nods, "I love it, I swear." 

"Right, okay because I might just have to add this to the 'foods Jackson can make' list." He says, taking a bite for himself. It isn't so bad. 

"Oh, so what is that like, three dishes?" Jaebum laughs. 

Jackson just makes a face at him, "it's a start."

**Author's Note:**

> lol wut.   
> imjaebumism.tumblr.com


End file.
